


okay

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling, welcome back to artymis doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: robin isn’t too keen on physical contact. steve is different.





	okay

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt: "maybe something with Steve and Robin? Maybe they're hanging out and Steve finds out Robin's ticklish or vice versa."

If Steve was anyone else, Robin would have denied his question.

But Steve wasn’t anyone else. He was her best friend, and she thought it okay for him to ask.

“Are you ticklish?”

“Maybe.”

It was a lie if she said no, she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to flat out say yes, so she settled for somewhere in between. If Steve couldn’t use his three braincells to figure it out, she was okay with that.

Steve did, indeed, use his three braincells to figure it out. Robin was okay with that, too.

His fingers poked at her stomach, and it was okay that a few small giggles fell out.

It was okay when he traveled to her knees, okay when he caught her when she began to fall. Okay that there was a grin on his face as he heard her laugh her loud, hiccuppy laugh.

And it was okay when Steve ignored her hands pushing at his wrists, but it was also okay when he stopped.

Robin was okay that it was him. Steve who she was comfortable with, who she had gotten to know.

She would be okay if he did this again.

Their next interactions were quick. A little squeeze to the side and a greeting; a small poke to the ribs, a cheeky grin, a knowing look. It wasn’t anything big, but with another person Robin wasn’t sure she’s enjoy this thing they had.

Steve wasn’t another person. He was okay.

It was okay when, during the times when real tickle fights broke out, the room filled with bright sounds, snorts decorated their laughter when the other got too close to a certain spot, one tried to push the other away but was too stubborn to let go of them. Electrifying jolts that shot through them, making them squirm even when they didn’t want to. Heads thrown back, messing up their hair. Residual giggles lasting afterwards from ghostly feelings.

It was more than okay for Robin to be on the giving end.

“Why are you laughing? I’m not doing anything?” She absolutely was.

“You know what you’re doing!” Steve giggled.

Robin feigned innocence. “I’m not sure I do. Can you tell me?”

“Fuck off.”

She automatically found his neck, and he squealed and laughed loudly. It was a comfortingly familiar sound.

He threw his head back, making a thump when it hit the wall. Robin would be concerned if it hadn’t been as quiet as it was. Couldn’t have hurt that badly.

It was times like this that made her feel good. She was tired of working all day and she needed to let loose sometimes. She knew Steve did too, though he wouldn’t admit it until his dying day.

He didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
